The Gift of Friendship
by Marcie Gore
Summary: Dick and Barbara ANd the BABY daughter Beth go to the Titan's CHristmas Part. A 2ed Generation Friendship is formed and romance is sealed. I'm Not sure if this is a cross over but put in in the xovers to be sure.


The Gift of Friendship Rated G or K

Disclaimer None of the characters belong to me except Beth Grayson THEY belong to Dc COMICS And Time/Warner /AOL

By Marcie Ann Gore

Response to gift challenge: Dick goes to the Titans' annual Christmas party , Beth gets to met her Aunts and Uncle, a special friendship begins, and a romance is sealed. Beth's 1 ½ years old. Roughly set after "Criminal Intent" for those who know my Beth-verse.

"Come on sweetie, we're going to meet your aunts and uncles. OK, I know you met some of them before but your 'cousins' are going to be there too. "You'll like them" I say with a grin. "Are you ready, Babs?"

"Yes, finally, took forever, with Beth fighting me all the way. Dressing her, I'm not sure Beth's going to be a gymnast. Right now she seems to hate her tights, and then she kicked off the shoes twice. By the way, am I wearing Shoes? "My wife asks.  
"Yes, you are, Sweetheart"

They both look beautiful in green and red. Barbra is wearing a green sweater and red Pants. Beth's wearing a red dress with green tights with snowflakes; maybe a glimpse into the Future? She's not even two And I'm already Planning her Costume. Hey, Mom and dad probably were when I was that age, also.

WE load Beth into the van and her car seat , then I put the presents in last. I put the potato casserole Babs made in the back. We're making good time ; it's probably a 20 minute drive to the docks and the private ferry to Titian Island.

"Did you pack her elf PJs, in case we stay the night?" I ask.  
"YES" My wife says. " I hope the Harper Kid Behaves this year"  
"First, you sound like Bruce; second, You know Lian's well- behaved," I say .  
"I don't mean Lian, I mean ROY," she laughs. "He's a big kid."

Finally, we get to the dock and aboard the Ferry. It's just us and Garfield Logon. "I'm running late. My flight from San Francisco was late. I must not be too late because our leader isn't at the party either," he says, smiling at us.  
"So, this is the famous Mary Elizabeth Grayson," He grins. "She's grown since the picture you sent me a few months ago. May I call you Beth?" he asks. She smiles.  
"Say 'yes, Uncle Gar'," I tell her  
"Yes," Beth says  
"We call her Beth too." Babs says. "She probably only will be Mary Elizabeth Grayson when she's in trouble."

Beth starts to cry. I think she's cold, despite the coat, mittens and scarf. Mommy cuddles her close, but she's still crying.

Suddenly, Gar gets an Idea. He turns into green puppy and licks her. This stops her crying immediately. For the rest of the trip, he turns into a vertical petting zoo or pet shop for my daughter's amusement.

When we reach the tower, the four of us make our way to the meeting/party room. It looks great. Warm and cozy as opposed to business-like. The first people to greet us are Donna and her son Robert. The first words out her mouth are "Where's the baby? Give me the baby."

"Hold it, Wonder doll. They haven't gotten their coats off yet; besides, I Get first dibs. I'm her Godfather," Roy says.

"I'm her Godmother," Donna says.  
"OK Donna, you win because I love you but mostly because you could crush me," Roy says.  
"Yes, I could, "she laughs.

My wife hands Beth over to Donna for a few minutes "You've Grown since I've seen you," Donna coos. Beth gives her a look like "can't you adults come up with new material?"

"Who's here?" I ask.

"Just about every living Titan past and present," Donna says.

"Great! I haven't seen Wally's twins in months"

"Wally's feeding little Barry. He has his dad's appetite," She laughs.

"Hi, Wally, Sorry I haven't seen you in while. You know how being a parent is."

"Yes, and you have twins; sometimes I think Beth's a twin," I laugh.

"Want to hold Iris? She just ate," Linda says.

"Sure," I Say. She hands me the six month-old red head.

"I see what you mean about her being like twins," Wally says as he spies my daughter wiggling out of her mom's arms and heading to the desert table.

"I knew I shouldn't have let Alfred give her a cookie," Babs says heading toward Beth. Lian is giving her a cookie when she gets to her.  
"NO!" Roy says to his daughter  
"My name's Lian. What yours?" The three-and-half -year-old says.

"Beth," She says

"You're so cute," Lian says. Beth smiles And Blows her new friend a kiss.

"I want a baby Sister. Can we keep her?" Lian asks.

"NO, etai_ yazi,_ She belongs to your Uncle Dick and Aunt Barbara," Roy explains.

"Boy, her opinion of her cousins has changed since Ceridian moved in. She was so jealous," Roy remembers.

"My daughter is Irresistible," I say.

"Our daughter," Babs corrects me.

"Yes, our daughter," I correct myself.

Just before we're about to load up our plates to eat, Kory and Jessie quickly walk in with piles of presents. "Raven should be here in a few seconds," Jessie says

When Raven arrives we form a line at the buffet. Out of courtesy, Wally goes the back of the Line. All those with kids go first.  
While Babs fills A plate for her and Beth, I hold our daughter. The game of 'Pass the Baby' begins again.

ROY comes up to me with Lian. "Hey buddy, I want my turn to Hold my Goddaughter"  
I hand him Beth knowing I can trust him. After all, he's kept Lian in one piece against the odds.  
"Robbie, don't be worried. I've held a baby before, remember? " Roy says.

"I was just thinking that, Bowhead" I say. I watch with a grin on my face as Beth plays with Roy's soul patch. She seems to really like her Uncle Roy.  
"Buddy, when we give out gifts, let me go last. With the gift I have for Donna, the suspense is killing her but I want to milk it," he says with a wink.  
"I have the feeling about what my friend's going to do, But then again it's so unlike him. Roy is probably my most unpredictable friend, so who knows what it is?"

We all sit down to eat. Beth insists on sitting near her new B.F.f., Lian. They're so cute together. Donna and Robby sit on their other side. Garth is holding Ceridian. Wally and Linda are each holding a twin next him. DO I see the beginning of the next Titans? Hold on Grayson, you're hurrying her again. They're only little once, just enjoy the moment.

"Why do we have to have Tofu Turkey? Not all of us are plant eaters," Roy Complains.  
"There is real turkey and ham this year too," Dick says. So no more complaining, Bowhead. It's behind the Tofu," I tell Him. "Al made it." At this point all of the Meat eaters rush to the table.

"Finally, it's Present Time. The Kids go first. Santa comes in with the presents.

"Lian Harper?"

"That's you Baby," Roy says. She hugs Santa and goes back the table to let daddy unwrap it.  
Roy sees the giant Play-do set and growls. "Ok, what clown gave that to Santa to give my Baby?" Roy says.

"Robert Troy Long" Santa says.

Robbie rips open the paper to reveal Nerf bows and arrows.  
"Ceridian,'" Santa says

Jennifer Long YES, Santa remembered her. Donna puts the gift in a bag. "I'll give it to her next time I see her and Robby's Grandparents.  
Garth and Dolphin help him open a set of water proof books.

At this point Beth's getting antsy. Lucky for all, the next name Santa calls is Mary Elisabeth Grayson. She gets a Busy Box.

Then the cycle starts again. By the time it's over all of the walking kids are playing with bows and arrows. Meanwhile, the babies play with their new rattles while mom and dad admire the clothes Santa gave the twins.  
Next it's the adults' turn. "Babs and I clean up starting with a snowman family ornament from Donna.  
"Roy said he wanted to go last," I said, looking at Donna.  
He hands Donna a big package. She shakes it and says, "What could it be?" There's a smaller box in it, then a smaller box, then a smaller box. Finally, she gets to a Russian Nesting doll.

"How cute," Donna says; but everyone can tell she's a little disappointed.

"Keep going," Roy says.

She takes the dolls apart, finding different loving Messages on each level. On the final level, she finds a ring with the message, "I love you. Will you be my one and only?"

"Someday, We'll trade it in for an wedding ring," Roy says  
"Let me think about that," She says, handing him his gift. It's a masculine birthstone ring with a similar message.  
They say "YES," at the same time and Kiss.

ROBBY and Lian drop their weapons JUST Long ENOUGH TO SAY YUCK then Cheer.  
"There's no way either of them are going to tell the other they got the Idea from Dinah.


End file.
